Black Plague (Meridian)
Black Plague is a crew on the Meridian Ocean. It was founded February 19th, 2005. Public statement Lost your mind? We won't help you find it, but insanity does love company! Extended public statement If we want a flag WE will approach YOU. Stop sending us invites unless you also send us 500k - then we'll think about it. In the Middle Ages, The Black Death plagued Europe. Now, the Black Plague is a pestilence on the Viridian Seas! We be a crew openly inviting any who'd like to join. The easiest way to join Black Plague is to come with us on one of our pillages. You can look for us on the notice board or send a /tell to any officer on board a ship at sea to ask to come; just mention that you're interested in joining the crew. Please wait to ask to join after the pillage has completed. If that fails, contact any senior officer on land, and ye can join up temporarily- but if ye do so, you'll have to come pillaging with us soon to stay in the crew. See ye on the high seas! We have three important rules our crew abides by: #Use proper English, and use full words on crew and vessel chat. No typing shorthand or other "chat speak." It's 'You' not 'U', and 'sorry' not 'soz' or 'srry'. This rule is because there are people in the crew do not speak English as their first language, and slang just makes it harder for them to communicate. #You must get Permission to Board (PTB for short) before boarding any sloop or cutter with people on them. The proper method is to use crew chat and say "PTB " There are many times when a boat is on the high seas and doesn't want a suprise visitor. #Do NOT leave in the middle of a battle. Leaving during battle shows disrespect towards everyone on the pillage, and needlessly risks all the booty won from previous battles. It also hurts the payout if the crew wins despite you leaving, because payouts are based on how many pirates are on board at the END of a battle. Follow these rules when in our crew and you will enjoy your time in BP. Disregard them, and your short-lived time in our crew will consist of being yelled at and corrected. We do not offer instant promotions, regardless of your stats, previous experience, badges, ships, or stalls. Everybody starts out as a cabin person. If you are indeed capable, promotion can be quick, but it will certainly take a few days to get anywhere. The private crew statement has more information regarding what is required for promotion. History Black Plague was formed as one of the first crews on the Viridian Ocean. Founded with the the help of several new players under the leadership of Akumu and Freeze. Having formed within 48 hours of the starting of the ocean, Black Plague quickly grew into one of the largest crews in the ocean. Early leadership included Akumu, Freeze, Bunnywonder, Broney, and Johnnyboy (who soon left to form his own crew, Cabin Fever). Black Plague built the second War Brig on Viridian, hours after Psychopaths of the Seas finished theirs. They were also one of the first Imperial crews. Black Plague also built the first war frigate on the ocean - it was sunk approximately 4 hours after it was delivered (to the great amusement of the owner) at . Black Plague held the first event blockade on Viridian December 18 2005. They got permission from Requiem to use Dendrite Island (Viridian) and each round involved a competition for prizes. In the end of March 2006 Black Plague left Children of Chaos to go search for a more active flag. They tried out Requiem, Pay for Play, Antheas, Ellipse, and Vanguard. After spending a week in each flag, they joined Ellipse. They stayed in Ellipse for a while, helping on the blockade of Labyrinth Moors, but left the flag in the beginning of June 2006 due to internal differences. After a brief renewal of their search they joined Regnum Irae. After a little while there, they desided it was time to look for a new one again. La Dolce Vita was the first flag they tried now, then they ventured into Imperial Coalition. After spending awhile in Imperial Coalition they joined United Warrior Empire, led by a former member of Black Plague. After the queen accidently left United Warrior Empire to another flag, Black Plague joined Vanguard. After some internal desputes, BP got kicked out of VG, and are now out sailing the seas on their own. External links *Black Plague Forums *First Event Blockade